The Cardboard Box
by The Big Rocky Eye
Summary: Not everyone wants the same thing for Christmas.
1. Part 1

The Cardboard Box

This particular cardboard box had a pretty picture on it. It once held candies, but now it was tossed out onto the street.

There was a child in this picture. He was surrounded by friends and family, and they were all enjoying candies of every sort. Chocolates. Gum drops. Jellybeans. It was a pretty sight.

The family seemed to be very merry. They sat around a fireplace, eating the candies and stuffing stockings that were nailed to the fireplace. In the background, a Christmas tree glowed with the bright candles and ornaments it was adorned with. And of course, more candies.

The family was not unusual. There was a bright cheery teenager with fiery red hair teasing a youngster, presumably his brother, while stuffing his face with chocolate. A young lady looked on with disgrace as she generously scooped up a helping of jellybeans. The parents were laughing merrily while the elders of the family ate gum drops.

This was the perfect family: all happy and merry. The only thing that was out of place was the excessive amounts of candy. The air seemed to carry a sort of mirth in the picture, and looking at it warmed the heart.

Two people observed this box as they passed by. One went into a store shortly after seeing it. The other moved it into an alley close by.

It started to rain.

He crawled into the box, carrying behind him his only worldly possession: a tiny, torn-up blanket.

Not everyone wants the same thing for Christmas.


	2. Part 2

The Cardboard Box

Chapter 2

"So, Ivan? Was it sad, or what?"

"It was definitely sad, sir."

"I think it would be proper now to tell you the details now. I was twelve at the time, and I lived in Tolbi."

"Wait! You told the whole story in third person, and now you're implying that you were _him_?"

"Yes, I am. Sit down, Ivan. My story is not yet finished. Now, where was I. Oh, yes, my boy. I was had but seen twelve summers when I found the box. It was a welcome relief from getting kicked off of every porch or shelter I happened to find! It's a sad thing, not to be granted any type of reprieve from the elements on Christmas day."

"I would imagine."

"At any rate, after the storm I took the box over to an obscure place, far from the bustle that Tolbi is known for."

"So then how did you go from there towhere you are now?"

"Patience, my dear fellow. Now, you know from your knowledge of history that about forty-five years ago, there happened a revolution in Tolbi."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, by the time the rains left, the revolution was in full swing. I know you're surprised, Ivan. I was but a child at the time, and Babi had returned to Tolbi, as I later found out. He wanted to take over the city, and so convinced the masses that the then-current ruler, Lord MacDonald was secretly oppressing them, or some such talk. Anyways, the crowds at his speeches ate it all up, and decided to get MacDonald off the throne."

"That's horrible! Didn't Lord MacDonald try to stop it?"

"No. He knew he could not. He did see, however, that those neutral to the cause as well as his supporters were assaulted and plundered. I would have fallen under 'neutral', and those crazy people made no distinction between knowledgeable people and ignorant people; nor between children and adults. Therefore MacDonald, as he fled Tolbi, ordered his guard to seek out those not allied with Babi. I was among them."

"I assume that Babi took the throne after MacDonald fled?"

"Yes. That fiend took the throne, and behold! There he is, to this day. His name fills me with rage."

"But what happened to you under MacDonald's care?"

"First of all, he took us through a cave, which he then blocked with boulders from place to place. I might show you those boulders one day.

"We were taken north. Very far north. We reached a town and asked if we could take up residence for a few months as we prepared for a more permanent dwelling. 'I'm sorry, but a few month's time is too much. I hope you understand, for we are a secluded people and cannot allow visitors to stay long.' was the guard's words as we were shooed off. At length we arrived at another town: Vault.

"I was always grateful to MacDonald, for he had brought a considerable amount of gold and was able to provide for us. He took special care of me, seeing as my parents died, and soon he and his wife became familiar sights. From there on I grew until I had seen twenty-one summers, and then I became a merchant. After that, you know the rest."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Nothing dazzling about it, I suppose?"

"Not really; but it did explain some things about you. Where is MacDonald now?"

"As he fled he took on a different name. He is dead now, but did establish a fortune, with which his son used to create a settlement, now known as Bilibin."

"Bilibin! Why, I'd never guess. I've actually-"

"Oh, my back! My arthritis is acting up. Help me onto my bed, will you, Ivan?"

"Of course, sir."

"Ah! Good boy. Be a dear and tell Layana to bring up my dinner, will you?"

"Of course, Hammet, sir.


End file.
